She Is A Maelstrom
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Ten year old Caroline Forbes didn't believe in the supernatural. But what's a girl to do when a dead witch tells her she is a supernatural being herself and asks for her help to prevent the destruction of her beloved home town? Deviation from story line. Caroline-centric. No pairing decided. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

_**Mystic Falls, 2002.**_

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself Caroline? We could wait until your mother gets here." Grayson Gilbert offered a ten year old Caroline Forbes.

The blonde gave him an assuring smile. "It's okay! Today's Jeremy's birthday, right?"

"Are you sure Care?" Elena Gilbert, her best friend, asked. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"The teacher's here, so I won't be. My mom's just running a little late is all." Caroline assured giving Elena a hug.

Elena returned the hug. "If you say so..."

"Yep, so go already!" Caroline urged breaking the hug. "And give Jeremy my birthday wishes." She added as an afterthought as Elena entered her parents' car.

Caroline and Elena waved at each other as Grayson drove off.

"What's taking mom so long?" Caroline wondered out loud. Sure, her mother had a demanding work life, but she always managed to pick her up from school. Caroline was worried. Maybe something happened?

Shaking the negative thoughts away Caroline decided to just wait. She knew nothing bad would happen to her mother, because nothing really bad ever happened at Mystic Falls anyways.

 _'I'll just go see if Miss Peters needs help.'_ Caroline thought after five minutes of waiting. She went inside her school and made her way to her class.

Her teacher, a young brunette with green eyes, was grading tests. "Miss? Is there anything I can help with?" Caroline asked.

The brunette looked surprised to see her. "You're still here Caroline?"

Caroline nodded, "My mom's running late!" she chirped.

"I see," Miss Peters mumbled thoughtfully. "Maybe you can tidy up the classroom for me?"

"Okay!"

The classroom wasn't all that dirty. Caroline's classmates weren't slobs after all, well except for the boys, but Caroline's mom told her it was in their nature so Caroline didn't really hold it against them much.

Besides, she's known most of her classmates her whole life. Elena, Bonnie, Matt and even Tyler. They practically grew up together. But she was only friends with Elena and Bonnie. Matt's mom didn't like her for some reason and Tyler's always mean to everyone.

That's why she left Tyler's table for last, expecting it to be the dirtiest. She was surprised however to find that his was the cleanest, which she shouldn't be considering who his parents were, the only thing laying there was his notebook.

"He needs this to make his homework..." Caroline mumbled grabbing it.

She flipped through it seeing some sketches here and there.

"I didn't know he could draw."

"Did you say something Caroline?"

"Nothing!" Caroline gave her teacher an uneasy smile as she held the notebook close. She felt as if she had just invaded her classmate's privacy.

As her teacher went back to work the effect was instant. She felt _guilty_ for snooping into Tyler's notebook. She'd give him it back tomorrow and apologize. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her tomorrow.

Even so, that night before she fell asleep she browsed through his sketches. She was surprised to find out that he was into cartoons and the like. It just seemed odd to her, because he seemed more of a sports kind of guy. Most of sketches were upbeat or cool, but there was a sad one about a man hitting and yelling at a boy drawn in a black and white style.

"Something wrong Caroline?"

Smiling, the blonde hid away the notebook. "Nothing daddy." She smiled at her father. "Read me a bed time story?" She requested giving her father the puppy dog eyes.

He smiled at her. "Of course princess."

* * *

Tyler didn't show up the next day.

Caroline's stomach churned uncomfortably, her thoughts wandering to the notebook in her bag the whole day. Her quietness must have been apparent, because Elena and Bonnie had both repeatedly asked her if something was wrong.

She would just tell them that she's _fine_ , which she was really, and that they shouldn't worry. She really was fine, but she couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling away.

"I'm fine." She assured Elena and Bonnie for the millionth time that day. "I'm just..." What was she? Concerned. But why? This was Tyler Lockwood, class meanie. She shouldn't be worried. But yet she was.

"Care, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked frowning.

"Nothing, I swear _I'm_ fine." But Tyler wasn't. And it worried her for some reason. "So let's talk about Matt's crush on Elena!"

Matt, who had been walking by, sputtered in surprise. "I don't like Elena!" He immediately yelled.

"Shhh, don't be so loud." Bonnie hushed him, an amused smile on her features.

"What did you need Matt?" Elena asked with an uneasy smile. She hated it when people keep pushing her and Matt together, even when they've been denying it for months now.

"I'm your best friend, I don't need a reason to hang out." Matt huffed crossing his arms.

Caroline and Bonnie shared a sly smile.

"Elena and Matt." Caroline began singing in an annoying high pitched tone.

"Sitting in a tree." Bonnie continued.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They finished running away from the angry pair, giggling all the way.

Yet, the thought of Tyler's notebook still rested in Caroline's mind. And she knew it wouldn't stop until she gave it back to him. Which she would. After school. At the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

"Caroline? What are you doing here sweetheart?"

Caroline smiled up at Carol Lockwood, the mayor's wife, feeling a little nervous as their blue eyes connected, though Caroline's were more of a blue-green. Carol had always been a bit condescending in Caroline's opinion, just like Tyler. "I'm here to talk to Tyler, if that's okay. I have something to give him. But if it's not okay then that's okay too, um, I'll just go then."

"A lady shouldn't babble Caroline." Carol automatically chided, not losing her polite tone as she stepped aside. "As for your request, just wait inside and I'll go get Tyler for you. He's been...sick."

Caroline absently nodded as she took in the inside of Tyler's house. _'They have a chandelier!'_ She thought in awe, almost gaping. She had been here some times, mostly for parties and events, but usually she would spent them outside of the house.

She heard voices coming from upstairs before Tyler and Carol appeared.

"Hi?" She awkwardly greeted.

Tyler scowled at her.

"Be polite Tyler. I'll give you two some privacy." Carol said before walking away to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Tyler bluntly asked once his mother was out of sight.

"You don't seem sick." Caroline observed thoughtfully.

"I'm not."

"Then why didn't you come to school?"

Tyler tensed. "None of your business." He rudely said glaring at her. "Why are you here?" He changed the topic.

"To give you this." Caroline took out his notebook from her bag and presented it to him. "You left it at school the other day."

Tyler took it from her, his glare not easing up. "Why did you take it?" He suspiciously asked.

Caroline glanced away.

"Caroline." Tyler hissed. "Tell me."

"I, uhh, um, you're very talented!" Caroline blurted out, her cheeks dusting up as she realized how loud she had spoken.

"You saw them?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I like them, your drawings...they're nice. I wish I could draw that good." Caroline confessed. "Um, I totally understand if you're mad at me, I shouldn't have snooped."

"No, it's okay. Thanks for bringing it to me."

Caroline absently nodded, surprised at how genuine Tyler's voice sounded. Usually the boy didn't sound the least bit genuine when it came to thanking or apologizing.

"You're welcomed." She smiled at him.

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Um.."

"So.."

Both spoke at the same time.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Bathroom."

"Oh, follow me."

* * *

Caroline patted her cheeks determinedly.

She was now a girl on a mission, just like she had been when she befriended Elena and Bonnie.

Her mission? Befriend Tyler Lockwood.

Reasoning? She had this weird feeling. An _urge_ to befriend him.

"It's easy, I'll just tell him to be my friend." She muttered to herself. "Easy." She repeated.

 _"Help me..."_

Caroline started and frantically looked around.

 _"Help me..."_

"Who's there?" Caroline shakily asked.

 _"Help me..."_

"Who are you?"

 _"Help me..."_

"Where are you?" On cue the bathroom door went open.

Caroline was officially scared. There was no one there.

 _"Follow the trail..."_

"What trail?" Suddenly Caroline could see white feathers dancing around in the air. "Oh, that trail..." The whole situation was surreal to her. "How do I know I can trust you?" The ten year old asked.

A gust of wind pushed her forward causing her to squeak. _"Help me..."_

Caroline stiffened up. No way was she going along with whatever was going on.

Another gust of wind shoved her out of the bathroom. She gripped the edges of the door tightly, refusing to go along with whatever paranormal activity was going on.

 _"Help me..."_

"Fine!" Caroline yelled as another gust of wind hit her back. "Just.. _stop_ doing that." She gritted out.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when nothing else happened before looking at the white feathers still dancing in the air. Unlike the wind, the feathers didn't really scare her. For some reason they have her a comforting feeling.

"I'll help." She firmly said and the feathers gained a blue tint to them. She smiled slightly. "Just lead the way."

The feathers flew away and she followed them to a closed room.

 _"Open it..."_

"It's locked." Caroline frowned.

 _"Open it..."_

"How?" Caroline asked.

No answer.

She snorted and glanced at the feathers. "Any chance you can help?" She was going insane, she swore, who else would talk to floating feathers?

She stared in surprise as the three feathers merged and formed a key.

"Thank you?" She murmured grabbing the key.

 _'This is weird...maybe I'm dreaming.'_ Caroline decided as she opened the door.

"Okay, I'm here. Where are you?"

 _"I'm here..."_

"Is this a mind trick or something?" Caroline usually wasn't this sarcastic or grouchy, but she liked to think that she deserved to be due to the situation she was in.

She jumped when a box fell off a shelf.

 _"In the crystal..."_

Caroline walked over to the fallen box. "This one?" She asked grabbing a necklace that had an amber crystal attached to it. Immediately, she felt a spark. Blinking in astonishment -she felt more _vitalized_ , if that made sense- she pocketed the necklace. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 _ **Chapter End**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I have become completely addicted to "The Vampire Diaries" and had this idea, and a friend of mine told me to write it since she's a huge fan of Care so I decided, why not? Keep in mind, I've only been watching TVD for like two week now, and even though I'm at Season Five already, I may screw up with the information when it comes to things that haven't been revealed yet.**_

 _ **Of course, this fic won't really follow cannon. Not by a long shot.**_

 _ **And before anyone asks, there's no definitive pairing planned out yet. This fic will be a harem until further notice.**_


	2. Supernatural and Talismans

**Mystic Falls, 2002.**

Caroline crossed her arms, a childish pout on her features. "Why does that always happen?"

"What?" Her father asked.

"The princess, in every story, gets rescued by the prince. Why can't she save herself?"

"It's a common belief that damsels needs saving."

"That's stupid! Girls can save themselves." Caroline insisted.

"Considering who I married, I know that very well."

"Then it's decided!" Caroline said, a determined glint in her eyes. "I'm not going to be a princess who can't save herself."

"Oh?"

"I want to be smart, pretty, kind and _strong_ princess. Just like mom, I'll be the one doing the saving!" Caroline declared.

Unbeknownst to her, her mother who had been standing outside the door had a proud smile.

* * *

 _Caroline walked through a forest with an excited look in her eyes. She hummed a cheery tune loud enough for the whole forest to hear as she walked towards no particular direction._

 _She stumbled upon the ruins of Fell's Church._

 _She looked around in confusion. "Where is this?"_

 _"This is where it started."_

 _Caroline jumped in surprise as a woman with black hair and brown eyes suddenly appeared out of thin air. The blonde was stunned that the woman looked like an older version of her best friend Bonnie._

 _"You...I recognize your voice. You're the one who called out for help at Tyler's home." Caroline pieced together._

 _The neutral expression on the woman's face didn't change. "I'm Emily Bennett."_

 _"Bennett? That's Bonnie's last name."_

 _"I am your friend's ancestor."_

 _"This doesn't make any sense, how can you be talking to me? And what was that wind trick you did? And what were those feathers?"_

 _Emily didn't say anything for a moment. "The necklace I told you to take, it's the Bennett talisman. In 1864 I used the energy of a comet to empower the crystal with magic."_

 _"B-but magic doesn't exist!" Caroline sputtered. "And shouldn't you be like dead?"_

 _"Magic does exist, though few know of its existence. Yes, I am dead."_

 _Caroline was in denial. "You're crazy!"_

* * *

Caroline threw away the Bennett talisman on the streets during her ride to school.

"Are you okay Caroline?" Her mother asked in concern noticing how jumpy Caroline had been all morning.

Caroline nodded, but didn't say anything else.

She avoided Bonnie like the plague that day much to Elena, Matt and Bonnie's concern.

Caroline did not believe in magic. It wasn't logical.

She found the talisman on her bed.

* * *

 _"Not this dream again." Caroline groaned as she stood near the ruins of Fell's Church._

 _"Still don't believe in magic?" Emily asked._

 _Caroline didn't say anything for a moment. "So you're supposed to be a witch?" She finally gave in to the idea of magic. Magic didn't sound all that bad after all, in fact it could proof to be something fun._

 _"Yes."_

 _"What about Bonnie? Is she a witch too?" Caroline was positively giddy at the idea. Having a witch best friend sounded amazing._

 _"She is, but she has yet to awaken her magic. That's why I contacted you instead of her."_

 _"Why me?"_

 _"Because you're a supernatural being as well."_

 _Caroline gave Emily a skeptical look. "I think I would know if I was supernatural."_

 _"Most of your kind live normal lives, never knowing what they really are."_

 _"So what am I?"_

 _"Your kind doesn't have a name."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Unlike other supernatural beings, your kind does not abide to nature. There's no balance when it comes to your kind."_

 _"Other supernatural beings?"_

* * *

Matt followed Caroline as she dragged a protesting Tyler towards Elena and Bonnie.

"Elena, Bonnie, this is my new friend Tyler!" She grinned at them.

"You're friends with him?" Bonnie asked in surprise as Tyler crossed his arms in annoyance. "How did that happen?" The Bennett witch asked in amusement.

"She snooped through my stuff and then decided we were friends." Tyler supplied rolling his eyes.

Elena and Bonnie looked at a sheepish Caroline for confirmation.

"So, let's all get along, even if Tyler's a meanie, okay?"

"Hey!" Tyler protested while everyone else chirped in agreement.

* * *

 _"Witches use magic to cast powerful spells. Vampires drink blood, lives forever and have super reflexes. Werewolves transform during full moons. Mediums can see ghosts. Passengers can steal people's bodies. What can my kind do?"_

 _"Your kind manipulates energy, which enables your kind to accomplish great feats. When compared to witches, your kind is said to be the evolved version who does not need to rely on nature in order to thrive and thus do not need to abide to any rules but your own." Emily explained.  
_

 _"That's...wow, I'm cool. How do I use energy?"_

 _"You already have."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Those feathers were yours. You created them. Then you willed them to turn into the key you needed."_

 _"So I just have to want something?"_

 _"That, I do not know. It's up to you to figure out your own abilities like your kind often does."_

* * *

Caroline sat crossed legged on her bed, a look of concentration on her features.

"C'mon feathers, appear..." She muttered.

Nothing happened.

"Please?"

Nothing happened.

"I just have to want it badly." Caroline muttered to herself as she closed her eyes.

She imagined those three white blue tinted feathers. She drew them in her head.

Her eyes went open when she felt something tickling her cheeks.

A victorious grin teared through her features as three feathers floated around her.

* * *

 _"You said that this is where it all started." Caroline thoughtfully said as she slowly twirled around the Fell's Church ruins. She halted in front of a passive Emily Bennett, who had been explaining things to her. "What started?"_

 _Emily closed her eyes. "In 1864 I used the energy of a comet to empower that talisman you're wearing."_

 _Caroline traced the Amber crystal on the necklace. "You already told me that."_

 _"I then used it to seal away dangerous vampires in the tomb under these ruins and protect them, a mistake I wish to fix with your assistance in the future."_

 _"Are they really all that evil? The vampires, I mean."_

 _"I fear that if they are freed, they would go looking for revenge on the Founder's Family, despite all of them being dead already."_

 _"That means...my friends..."_

 _"Yes, they'll be in danger."_

 _Caroline clenched her fists. "I'll help. Just tell me what to do, I'll do anything."_

 _And for the firs time since Caroline met Emily, the witch cracked a small smile. "For now you have to train, I fear that whatever Katherine was running from will come after Katherine's doppelganger soon."_

 _"Katherine?"_

 _"That's a story for another day, it is time for you to wake up."_

* * *

Caroline gripped the Bennett talisman in her hand. She didn't know what the future had in store for her, but she was sure of one thing. She wouldn't allow _anyone_ to endanger her friends.

"Caroline, are you okay? You were sleeping in class again." Matt pointed out.

Caroline hid the necklace behind her shirt and looked at Matt with a concerned look. "More importantly, are _you_ okay? My mom told me what happened to your mom."

Matt shrugged. "Mom goes and comes a lot, I've gotten used to it already, so it doesn't matter."

Caroline hugged Matt. "Even if you say it doesn't matter, it does Matt. You shouldn't be used to that."

Matt returned her hug. "I know Care, I know." Matt muttered.

Caroline and Matt's friendship could be classified as them being friends with each other's friends, but there were times like these, when Caroline would show Matt her compassion. Where Caroline would _see_ that Matt's hurting, even when he acts like he's not. When Caroline would understand Matt better than Elena and Tyler.

It was these times that ultimately proved that they were friends. Not just people who know each other because of their friends.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

\


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystic Falls, 2002.**

Caroline dragged Tyler and Matt inside her house while Elena and Bonnie followed behind in amusement. The two boys didn't know whether or not they should be resigned at Caroline's insistence in including them in most, if not all of her activities with Elena and Bonnie.

"My room's upstairs." Caroline informed the two boys as she dragged them upstairs.

The fact that they hadn't broken her hold on them was enough proof for her that they wanted to be here, despite their grumbles and complains. Tyler and Matt stood awkwardly in her room, as expected from anyone who hasn't been there before. Caroline was sure that they'd be more comfortable eventually.

"What's this?" Bonnie asked earning Caroline's attention and presented a book to her.

Caroline gave her friend a sheepish smile. "That's a book about Dracula."

"You mean the vampire?" Elena added, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, it's a good book." As much as she tried, Caroline couldn't help but sound defensive.

"You've been really into those supernatural stuff lately, huh?" Matt smiled. "I've seen you read books about werewolves and witches too."

"Seriously? You're into those kind of stuff?" Tyler snidely asked. "Werewolves and witches don't exist. Neither do vampires."

"He's right." Elena added, slightly annoyed at being on the same page as Tyler on something.

"Guys..." Matt warned seeing Caroline begin to shake.

"Care, are you okay?" Bonnie worriedly asked shooting Tyler and Elena a look. "They didn't mean to upset you, right guys?"

Before the two guilty ten-year old kids could answer, Caroline threw her head back and laughed. The whole atmosphere seemed to lighten up at the blonde's laugh. "That was funny." Caroline knowingly said, giggles still escaping her mouth.

To her, it was amusing to hear Tyler say he doesn't believe in werewolves while he's a potential wolf himself.

"Now that I think about it, didn't you say you don't believe in magic and stuff like that?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline offered the potential witch a mysterious smile. "I changed my mind~!" She chirped bouncing over to her bed. She clapped her hands together. "Let's watch that movie now, okay?"

Unbeknownst to Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt, when Caroline clapped her hands together the door to her room locked.

* * *

 _"You are making progress." Emily noted as Caroline continued to walk around the empty streets of her dream version of Mystic Falls._

 _"I've only just tapped into a little telekinesis, it's only just scratching the surface." Caroline found herself replying as she crossed the streets._

 _"How can you be sure of that?"_

 _"I'm not. I just feel it." Caroline raised her hands. "Telekinesis is me controlling other energy around me to move objects. I'm still not using my own energy..." She explained with a slight frown._

 _"I say that it's still progress."_

 _"I'll have to research into it." Caroline thoughtfully mumbled. "This whole training myself feels like a school project." She joked._

 _Emily's lips quirked up._

 _"Hey, you said that the Founding Families are against vampires. What would happen if they find out what I am?" Caroline curiously asked turning around to face a calm Emily._

 _"Then..." Emily trailed off as she disappeared._

 _In her place, Caroline's mother appeared._

 _The last thing Caroline remembered was a bullet wedged between her eyes._

Caroline awoke with a gasp, sweat pouring off of her.

 _"They kill you."_ Emily finished her previous statement.

Caroline gripped the necklace on her neck and took in a deep breath. It was just a dream, she assured herself. Her mother didn't know what she was, so she wouldn't kill her. Everything would be alright.

Because Caroline wouldn't allow her mother to find out.

She got out of bed, intent on cleaning up her room. One of the downsides of being whatever she was, was that the "energy" around her often acted out when she was acting out.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, December 12th, 2002.**

Even though Caroline Forbes was only ten year old, she still considered herself the queen bee of her class. Elena and Bonnie were her princess bees. Caroline refused to let anyone steal her position of queen bee, which meant stealing Elena and Bonnie, from her. She would rather _die_ than let anyone steal her friends from her.

Caroline clenched her fist, resisting the urge to punch the living daylights out of the brat who was smiling smugly at her.

"What did you say?" Caroline asked, keeping up a calm act.

The black haired girl in front of her had the gal to seem even more cocky. "I said, I'm the queen bee now."

 _"Are all ten year old so superficial in the twenty first century?"_ Emily couldn't help but voice.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked.

"I'm Dana." The girl smirked shoving past her and out of the bathroom stall.

Caroline was _furious_. She didn't notice how everything around her began falling apart, the bathroom mirrors breaking into tiny pieces, the hinges of the doors coming off and how the water from both the toilets and the pipes started levitating around her.

 _"Caroline Forbes, calm down before you expose yourself."_

Caroline startled, finally noticing the chaos going on around her. She panicked and suddenly there was a mini-storm in the middle of the bathroom. "Emily, help, I don't know what to do!" The blonde cried out in panic.

 _"Calm down. You control your abilities, not the other way around."_

Caroline closed her eyes tightly. "Stop, stop, stop." She chanted forcing herself to calm down. She imagined herself in her bed listening to the stories her father would tell her every night. Once she was sure she was calm, she opened her eyes.

The bathroom was back to normal.

Caroline breathed out a relieved sigh, her secret was still safe.

"Now, I'm going to end that girl." Caroline declared marching out of the bathroom stall.

 _"Caroline. Do not let your anger cloud your judgement. Be better than her."_ Emily tried to persuade the blonde.

Caroline only smirked. "That's the plan."

Her smirk fell off when she saw Dana trying to talk to Bonnie, Elena, Tyler and Matt. She couldn't even take another step forward, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. Were her friends replacing her? She was so insecure that she didn't notice how uncomfortable her friends were.

"Caroline!" Tyler was the first to notice her, and without sparing Dana a glance, he walked over to her.

"Tyler, hey. Why were you talking to Dana?" Caroline blurted out.

Tyler seemed confused. "She was the one who included herself, we didn't invite her." That made Caroline relax. "You okay? You're acting glum." Tyler noted just as Elena and Bonnie arrived.

"Matt, how about you show me around school?" Caroline heard Dana ask.

"Not now Dana." Was Matt's reply as he made his way over to them.

Caroline smiled brightly, ignoring Dana's glare. "Let's go eat lunch."

* * *

 _"You have great powers, but you lack control. You let your emotions control you, just like the rest of your kind did, which was what led to your kind's near-extinction."_

 _Caroline winced at Emily's blunt words. "I...couldn't help myself, okay? I just felt so **angry** at that...that bitch!" Caroline then covered her mouth in horror. _

_"You need a way to vent your emotions, otherwise your power will be the one to control you and you'll be a danger to those around you." Emily sighed. "Until then, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else."_

 _"You're just gonna leave me?" Caroline hissed._

 _"I am not in charge of your emotions, so I cannot help you."_

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, January 7th. 2003.**

 _Faster_.

Caroline needed to be faster, otherwise Dana, secretly nicknamed idiot, would beat her in gym. And Caroline wouldn't allow that, not over her dead body.

"Ready,"

Caroline got into position and closed her eyes.

"Set,"

She ignored Dana's challenging smirk. She just needed to be fast.

"Go."

And suddenly Caroline was shooting past everyone in her class, her legs running faster than what was normal for her. As the wind hit her face, Caroline grinned, she really loved her powers.

* * *

 _"Are you trying to make everyone think you're a vampire?"_

 _"Emily!" Caroline grinned. "You're back."_

 _Emily gave Caroline an unimpressed look. "Though your emotions are under control, you are getting too wild."_

 _"What do you mean?" Caroline asked crossing her arms defensively._

 _"You lack caution."_

 _"You're the one who told me to get stronger, this is my way of doing it since I don't have books like witches do. The hands on experience." Caroline said as she walked away from Emily. "And it's working!" She continued giddily. "I can feel myself getting better."_

 _Emily frowned._

* * *

Caroline stared at her hands as she expelled her energy.

Her hands were glowing, having a white color with blue tint, just like her feathers. Caroline grinned, trying to bend her energy into another form.

She frowned when the energy would only slightly waver.

 _"Control..."_ Emily murmured.

Caroline tiredly sighed. Expelling energy, she decided, was more taxing than controlling the ones surrounding her.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, February 5th of 2003.**

"Grams, these are my friends. Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, they're here to celebrate my birthday." Bonnie proudly said gesturing towards her friends.

Sheila Bennett smiled at her granddaughter, happy that Bonnie was getting along well with her peers, before she looked at Elena and Caroline. The former, she knew to be a doppelganger, and the second she noticed wearing a familiar necklace.

The brunette, Elena, smiled timidly and offered her hand politely. "Pleased to meet you Miss Bennett."

Sheila took her hand and sensed no danger from the girl. "Likewise."

"Bonnie's told us a lot about you, she said you're into the occult and stuff like that!" The blonde grinned.

"Caroline, be nice." Elena hissed.

Caroline offered a sheepish smile and extended her hand. "What I'm trying to say is, I've been looking forward to meeting you!"

Sheila picked up the knowing tone in the girl's voice before she took the girl's hand. The older Bennett's eyes widened. "You...your kind lives?" Sheila muttered.

"I'll take them to the living room, alright Grams?"

"Alright." Sheila absently replied to her granddaughter, keeping a keen eye on Caroline Forbes.

According to Nature, the girl's kind was dangerous and often brought trouble if they lose control of their emotions. As if sensing her gaze, the blonde turned to look at her and smiled. 'Emily Bennett sends her greetings.' She mouthed before following Bonnie.

Sheila's eyes widened finally figuring out why the necklace seemed so familiar.

If her ancestor was aiding the girl, it meant the girl didn't pose a threat to her granddaughter. That was enough to make Sheila relax.

* * *

 _"I gave Bonnie's grandma your message." Caroline casually said as she walked around the Mystic Falls of 1864._

 _"Good, she will be a valuable ally to our cause."_

 _"Your cause." Caroline corrected, "I'm just protecting my friends."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Who are they?" Caroline asked pointing to an Asian woman and her daughter._

 _"Pearl and Annabelle, they are vampires."_

 _"So they're in the tomb too." Caroline concluded._

 _"Only Pearl."_

 _"You know, things would be less confusing if you told me the story already. What happened in 1864?" Caroline determinedly asked fixing her gaze on Emily Bennett._

 _"It all begins with Katherine Pierce." Emily informed just as a carriage arrived, and out came a woman who looked exactly like an older version of Elena Gilbert._

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, May of 2003.**

Caroline gripped Tyler's hand.

"Caroline?" Tyler asked in confusion seeing the blonde frown at his father. He couldn't shake the sense of dread, did Caroline know?

"I..." Caroline blinked, as if realizing what she had done. "Sorry. I just don't know what came over me." She mumbled as her stomach churned uncomfortably. She didn't like Mayor Lockwood for some reason, or more specifically she got bad vibes around the man. The man's aura was just...so _weird_.

"..s'okay." Tyler mumbled pulling his hand out of Caroline grip.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Caroline smiled.

Tyler nodded before walking to his father. He immediately tensed a bit, no longer relaxed as when he was with Caroline. He just had to endure it until tomorrow, he told himself, then he'd be back to his best friend Matt and Caroline.

* * *

 _"Katherine loved both Damon and Stefan?" Caroline asked. "Isn't that called a polyamorous relationship?"_

 _"That would imply that she had both Salvatores' permission and consent to see them both at the same time, which she did not."_

 _"So she was cheating." Caroline bluntly concluded._

 _"Yes."_

 _"But which one did she love?"_

 _"What does knowing that help with?"_

 _"I like love stories, even if they're kind of twisted." Caroline admitted with a shrug, because it was the truth. She was a romantic at heart._

 _"Stefan Salvatore. Even when he was scared of her, she compelled him to not fear her and drink her blood."_

 _"...but then that's not true love! And why see Damon too then?"_

 _"Katherine is a selfish and greedy woman." Emily bluntly said. "Having the affection of one was not enough to satisfy her, because she craved both their affections."_

 _"Did Damon know?"_

 _"He suspected as much."_

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, 2003.**

"Your father hits you, doesn't he?" Caroline asked.

 _"I told you to be tactful when confronting the boy about it."_ A resigned Emily said.

Tyler's eyes widened. "How...?"

"I just do." Caroline softly said.

Tyler immediately looked around, they were currently the only ones in the classroom, much to Tyler's relief. "Listen," He started grabbing Caroline's shoulders. "Don't tell anyone, please?"

Caroline was shocked, not only because Tyler said please, but also because the boy was hiding it. "Why? He's hurting you Tyler."

"It doesn't matter, okay? Just shut up about it."

"I can't Tyler, you're my friend."

" _Please_." Tyler pleaded.

 _"It's unwise to continue persuading the boy. He is scared. We shall take matters in our own hand."_

"...alright." Caroline agreed to both Tyler and Emily. "But from now on, no more secrets, okay?" Caroline was aware of how big of a hypocrite she was being, but she couldn't bring herself to care about that. She was as selfish as she was compassionate.

"Okay." Tyler agreed with a nod.

"I'm serious." Caroline frowned.

Tyler gave a slight smile. "I know."

"There you guys are!" Matt exclaimed entering the classroom, startling Caroline and Tyler, "Elena and Bonnie's been going crazy...am I interrupting something?" he asked eyeing Tyler's hands which were still on Caroline's shoulders.

"No." Both Caroline and Tyler said, the latter letting go of the former.

"We were just having a talk." Caroline smiled.

Matt gave a disbelieving hum, "If you say so."

* * *

 _"Stefan moved on and Damon's still waiting to free Katherine from the tomb then. Poor Damon."_

 _"Love consumed him and he allowed it to, I regret to say that Katherine is not the right person to wholeheartedly love as much as Damon loves her."_

 _Caroline bit her lips, hesitating for a moment, before asking: "If we fail and he opens the tomb anyway, do you think Katherine will fall for Damon instead?" Like she said, she was a romantic at heart. She couldn't help but root for Damon._

 _Emily frowned at her. "We will not fail and Katherine will never love Damon the way she claims to love Stefan."_

 _Caroline didn't say anything. "Well, bye. I have to be up early."_

 _Emily watched Caroline disappear from her subconscious. "Besides, Damon can't save Katherine if Katherine is not in the tomb."_

 _But it's better that Caroline not know, Emily thought to herself, after all Caroline's kind has always been impulsive when reacting to other people's emotions._


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystic Falls, 2003.**

"This should do it." Sheila Bennett murmured handing Caroline a watch. "It wards off any negative emotions towards the boy, though it's not a full proof method of warding off the father."

Caroline frowned as she took the watch. "I gave you my blood for this? Aren't witches supposed to be able to do everything."

"We witches abide to Nature, unlike your kind." Sheilla shot back.

"Why do you act like my kind are freaks of nature or something?" Caroline asked pocketing the watch.

"I wouldn't say freaks of Nature. Your kind doesn't even belong to Nature."

"Then what do we belong to?" Caroline asked crossing her arms. "I hope it's not another cult, because clearly Nature is like a cult to you witches." She added earning a stern look from Sheila. But she wasn't done yet. "I mean it's always balance, balance and balance with you witches. What happens if Bonnie dies and only magic can bring her back? Would you go against your precious Nature?" The blonde knew she had gotten her point across when Sheila stilled.

The door to Sheila's house went open. "Leave."

"Gladly!" Caroline yelled storming out of the house. She didn't even glance at the door as it went closed, and instead took joy at the fact that she left a mini-storm in Sheila's home. "Have fun cleaning that up." She mumbled feeling annoyed.

She then took in a deep breath.

 _'Emily's going to lecture me for not keeping my emotions in check...again.'_

She still couldn't bring herself to care as she walked away.

* * *

"A gift?" Tyler repeated at school the next day as Caroline handed him a small bag. "You do know my birthday passed months ago, right? You gave me a sketchpad, remember?"

"So? It doesn't have to be your birthday. I can give you stuff whenever I want!" Caroline declared.

"You really are weird Care." Tyler commented walking past her.

Caroline stood there in surprise. _'Did he just...call me Care?'_

"I'll take that as a compliment!" She grinned running to catch up to her friend.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, June 3rd. 2003.**

Caroline smirked at the small ball of energy in her hands, it was no bigger than a golf ball, but she was proud of herself for finally being able to shape her energy into something.

"Care!" Matt called out causing her to jump in surprise, the ball falling down.

Caroline turned around and smiled at the boy. "Was I that easy to find?"

"You always hide in the classroom when we play hide and seek." Matt returned her smile before his eyes landed on the floor. "What happened there?"

"Huh?" Caroline followed his gaze to find a small dent on the floor. "Wow, that's weird..."

 _"I told you to be careful."_ Emily pointed out.

Caroline shrugged. "Well, you still have to find the others, right? I'll help."

Matt nodded. "Where do you think Bonnie is?" He absently asked still staring at the dent.

Caroline closed her eyes and found that Bonnie was hiding in the janitor's closet. Tracking people by their energy was a trick Caroline picked up recently, and she was by no means an expert, but witches were easy to track. There were only two around after all, and both had a purple aura to them.

"Janitor's closet!" She loudly said earning Matt's attention as she grabbed his wrist. "Let's go!"

 _"You're abusing your powers again. One day, you'll be caught."_ Emily sighed.

 _'Not today.'_ Caroline cheekily said.

* * *

 _"You are kidding me. How can he sell off Pearl like that?"_

 _"Gilbert loathed vampires." Emily neutrally said, slightly amused at Caroline's pout._

 _"But I thought you said he loved her!" Caroline exclaimed waving her hands out for extra affect. "What happened to love conquers all?" She quietly asked putting her hands down._

 _"He hated vampires more."_

 _"So he couldn't put aside his hate for his love of her? That's...poor Pearl..." Caroline mumbled dejectedly. "She must have been so heartbroken."_

 _"Perhaps. However, if she had been honest with him from the start, it wouldn't have ended that way."_

 _Caroline fixed Emily a raised eyebrow. "You weren't honest about yourself either."_

 _"The difference is, I did not purse any relationships while pretending to be human."_

 _Caroline paused, taking in Emily's words. "Pearl reminds me of Cinderella, except this time the prince didn't want Cinderella when the spell wore off."_


End file.
